TRD2 Project Summary The broad mission of our Center for Advanced Imaging Innovation and Research (CAI2R) is to bring together collaborative translational research teams for the development of high-impact biomedical imaging technologies, with the ultimate goal of changing day-to-day clinical practice. Technology Research and Development (TR&D) Project 2 aims to re-evaluate biomedical imaging hardware in light of rapidly evolving modern capabilities for image acquisition and reconstruction. We have leading expertise in the development of novel and state-of-the-art radiofrequency (RF) detectors and transmitters for high-performance magnetic resonance imaging (MRI). We will continue to develop advanced RF technologies, along with enabling tools for physiology-based safety assurance in MRI, and tools for evaluation as well as optimization of advanced imaging methods. We will also explore what information can be gleaned from new types of sensors, including unconventional flexible RF detector arrays and a broad array of other emerging sensing modalities. The prospect of self-driving cars, continuously probing their environment with LIDAR and other sensors, has captured the public imagination. We will explore what may be required for an analogous model of ?self-driving scanners,? outfitted with a sufficient number and variety of sensors to be able to navigate through substantial inhomogeneities and dynamic variations in imaging conditions.